This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Brigham Young University Hawaii is an undergraduate liberal arts college on the North Shore of Hawaii. Our campus has students over 70 different countries. We also have representation from Guam and American Samoa. Our focus is excellence in undergraduate education. Over the past five years, we have appreciated immensely our participation in the BRIN and INBRE program. While no monies were transferred between INBRE and BYUH in 2006-2007, we have continued our informal collaborative links and eagerly anticipate our future inclusion in this program. Funds expect to be forthcoming from INBRE before the end of the current grant year, 2007-2008.